fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lily (Dark Woods)
Lily also known as the Deformed Diva is one of the main characters in the Dark Wood series. She is the older sister of Hein and appears as a boss in the first game and is upgraded to playable character in Dark Woods II: New Woods. Story Before Dark Woods Lily grew up in a rather normal family consisting out of her father, her mother and her little brother. She was given all the love by her parents, because she was very responsible and could handle herself very well. That was till the point that she started dating a guy named Rai. Her parents saw Rai as bad news and didn't want him to get near their daughter. Lily kept getting into more fights with her parents till the point that she couldn't take it anymore and ran away from home along with Rai. While on the road, still in the town, someone suddenly appeared in the middle of the streets and caused them to drive out of the way and crashed against a wall. They stepped out of the vehicle and saw the car was badly damaged. A man dressed in blue, the Ringmaster, fled from the scene into the Dark Woods. Rai ran after him because he wanted him to pay for the damage. Lily followed him shortly after. However when arriving in the Dark Woods she, and Rai, couldn't find the guy anymore. But to make it even worse they also couldn't find the exit anymore. They explore the area and find the Dark Wood Circus and enter it, expecting the man to be in there, and he was, along with the Seamstress. After a heated rant from Rai, they were simply caught and taken away from each other. Ringmaster dragged Lily away into a tent and began to sexually assault her, and ended up raping her. Lily's body became corrupted and her skin started to rot, as if someone poured acid all over it. Lily got raped by Ringmaster several times after that first time. She was put into a dirty and torn dress. Lily requested a blindfold so that she didn't have to see the despair in her life anymore, as it already was bad enough to feel, smell or hear it. Dark Woods Lily had to stay in her tent at all times with no way to get out of there because of the pocket dimension that the Ringmaster had set up to prevent her from going out. Eventually Hein came and broke the pocket dimension. However Lily had long lost sense of who she really was. She expected it to be the Ringmaster again and fought him like she usually would do. But like always she got defeated. However suddenly her blindfold was undone by someone and she saw it was Hein. She suddenly remembered many things and went back to how she used to be. Hein explained her the situation and that he would go and defeat the Ringmaster right now. Lily said she wanted to give her eyes to him, and so she did. That way she gained the Lunar powers to free Rai while Hein could defeat the Ringmaster. Lily and Hein headed out of the tent and confronted, and fought the Ringmaster. After the battle the Ringmaster fled backstage. While Hein went after him, Lily freed Rai from the straitjacket put on by Seamstress. Lamia decided to leave them be, and that it wouldn't matter for her plan to take them with her or not. She fled kidnapping all the others. After Ringmaster was defeated, Hein came back. Lily told what happened to the Seamstress and the others, and so the three made it their mission to get them back. Dark Woods II: New Woods After being saved by her little brother in the first game, Lily teams up with Hein to take on the other person who wronged them, the Seamstress, Lamia. She joined Hein to recover the other freaks who were taken to another place by Lamia. They ventured through various woods where they in each wood battled the freak possessed by a Starchild and afterwards defeated the Starchild themselves. After defeating a Starchild they discovered something new about the actual plan of Lamia and, as discovered later, the Plague Master. Eventually they found out the whole plan and confronted Plague Master with it. They defeated the Plague Master and discovered that Lamia was indeed with child. However they decided to keep her alive because of it. Lamia opened up a portal to the human world for them to return to. Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants Lily acts as a supporting character throughout Hollow Remnants, being often busy with her own school life. She sometimes gives advice to Hein and Ligeia, and may help where she can but never joined them on their adventure. Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns Lily tags along with the rest of the heroes when they return to the Dark Woods after not having been there for a good two years. They first wander around until they encounter Slime who tells them that the Dark Woods is in a terrible condition because Ashley is at its throne now. However that doesn't stop them from bringing peace to the Dark Woods. During their quest Lily and Ligeia team up and try to infiltrate the carnival, Ashley's hideout, but it counterattacks and they are send into the Swamps where they get out of with the help of Jane. They all team up again this time being able to get past Rosie and Posie and to battle Ashley. They discovered that Ashley was actually trying to revive her father, the Plague Master, so that he could rule with an iron fist in the Dark Woods again. She succeeds but is defeated by the heroes. Plague Master recovers in the church where Hein fights him while in the meantime Lily, along with the others hold off the monsters crawling towards the church. Eventually Plague Master says he is done with them meddling in his life and sends them down a portal to their own dimension. Dark Woods IV: Descend Lily, along with the others, was requested to come back to the Dark Woods by Ashley as the place was caught between a war of The Threat and The Enemy. After being explained to, they understand the situation, and that Ashley and Nostradamus have changed. They follow Ashley to the intersection to train a little bit as their powers have been extracted. However Eight suddenly appears and opens The Gate, releasing every creature trapped inside. The heroes quickly retreat to the circus tent for safety. Lily has a conversation with Isis about what she is doing here only to discover that Isis has no idea why she is here. Along with the others they visit the church as Nostradamus feels something is going on there. Once there they meet Ephraim and Shiphrah and discover what their plans are in the Dark Woods after having a fight with them. They all head back to the circus tent and discus some more things. Suddenly Isis begins to glow brightly and then runs off. Lily wants to follow her and pulls Rai along with her for support. They follow a trail of glowing tears and find themselves in the graveyard of Dark Woods. They follow the trail into a tomb and find Isis there. Lily comforts Isis but it backfires. Isis ascends into the sky and forces Lily and Rai to battle her, even though Lily doesn't want to. They defeat her which caused her to transform into her true form. Isis flees along with Eight saying that she will be at the fortress. Back at the circus tent they meet up with the others. Hein decides to search for Ligeia so Lily goes along with the others to the fortress to confront Eight. Once they arrive there they encounter Eight on the throne. Eight reveals three demons from Eden which she sends out to collect souls for Isis so she can evolve and break through the circus tent to kill Nostradamus. After telling the plan she wants to kill the three. They engage in combat and barely making it out alive. Once Eight flees they go out to defeat the demons. Lily finds herself in a battle against Jaco the corpse of a little boy possessed by a shadow. She defeats the shadow which ascends to the sky afterwards. Afterwards they head back to the circus. They get notice that things are happening at the fortress once again. Lily goes over there with Hein and Rai. Underway they encounter Eight who tells them that she isn't going to kill them and want to give them as a present for The Threat. They continue to the fortress where they encounter and battle Stein. They greatly weaken him but somehow he turned super strong, but Ephraim and Shiphrah take the battle over from them. The three head back and meet up with Ashley and Ligeia at the intersection. They quickly head to the circus tent where she sees that Slime has been killed and Plague Master has been possessed by Isis. They fight them and manage to separate the two from each other. However Isis already collected enough of Plague Master's soul (enough to revert him back to a younger version of himself) and transforms into her ultimate form. Afterwards the fight and defeat Eight, who has been using Isis all this time, unbeknownst to her. Lily talks a bit with Isis, making her promise that she will fulfill her duty as deity properly. After saying goodbye to everyone Lily and the others depart the Dark Woods. Personality Lily is a very rebellious and has her own path that she wants to follow. She doesn't take anything from anyone and likes to do things herself. This is also a problem for her, as she is afraid to take advice from other people seeing it as something that will endanger her own path and beliefs. She is a kind girl, somewhat sassy, but still very caring for others. Unlike her little brother she speaks up if she doesn't agree with something. She often will act indifferent and sarcastic to people who she doesn't know, but her sassy nature comes out when she gets to know the person better. When she is friends with someone you can clearly see she's more joyful towards that person and likes to mock them. When she was the Deformed Diva her personality was suppressed and she created a new one by herself. She was very depressed and actually didn't want to live anymore, but couldn't kill herself. She often would say depressing things like 'kill me' 'I don't wanna live anymore' and similar things. Otherwise she would rarely speak and just sit in her tent with a blank memory. Powers & Abilities Out of all the people in the Dark Wood Circus, the Deformed Diva was considered the most powerful, despite her being the last one who joined them. She mainly focuses on long-range attacks, using projectile and magic to fight. Her main weapons are warp crescents, which of course act similar to warp stars. She also has a crescent staff which she used in battle to heal herself with, but also to shoot energy projectiles in the shape of crescents. In Dark Woods II, her magic abilities are expanded and she can perform a lot more magic, that have to be equipped in order to use. One of her strongest is summoning the moon spirit Luna who uses her powerful moon magic to fight for Lily. Another strong ability is making an astral projection of the moon and let it crash down on the ground. She also has the special Night Root ability which grows roots through the ground around her which then can spout up at any moment, and is used for her defense. The Night Root can also be used to trap an opponent in her illusion in which they face their worst fear. However the latter ability disappeared after she got rid of her blindfold. Lily also has the three power-up abilities she gets from the Deity Masks in the second game. Her first mask is the Brahma Mask which, when put on, grows four additional arms. When attacking can trap the opponent in her constant slapping up close. When throwing crescents they will be thrown at 360 degree and basically every other projectile will do so, save for her magic. Her second mask is the Buddha Mask. This mask doesn't have any physical ability but instead rapidly heals Lily by engulfing her in holy light. Her last mask is the Skida mask which grants her ice powers. She can summon icicles from the ground, blow blizzards and such. However all the masks are limited to a few abilities at first, but can be leveled up with Ploppers to the max of level 3 at which they are the strongest. Masks also have a durability time limit and thus only can be used for a set amount of time (indicated with a bar). The mask is cracked afterwards and needs to be fixed by Doll at the DWC or can be fixed if there is a repair kit in the inventory. Durability becomes longer when leveling the masks. Gallery DeformedDivaIcon.png|Deformed Diva promo art Deformed Diva.png|Lily in Dark Woods Distressed Doll Render.png|Deformed Diva Lily_Render.png|Lily in Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns LilyNewRender.png|Lily in Dark Woods IV: Descend LilySurvivalDefault.png|Lily in Dark Woods: Survival LilyShattered.png|As she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. LilyPaletteSwaps.png|Palette Swaps in Shattered Fantendo october 7.png|Lily by Category:Characters Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Females Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Alive Category:Free to use Characters